starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jawa/Leyendas
|longitud= |envergadura= |peso=30 kilogramosStar Wars: Head-to-Head, p. 26. |piel= |pelo= |plumas= |ojos=Amarillo |distinciones= |vida=Hasta 80 años estándar.''Scum and Villainy'' |planeta=Tatooine |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Jawés |miembros=*Akkik *Klepti B'ay *Tteel Kkak *Ttekket *Het Nkik *Wittin *Dathcha *R'kik D'nec *Herat *Iasa *Jik'Tal *Kalit *Kiottja *Aved Luun *Nebit *Jek Nkik *Khea Nkuul *Thedit *Wimateeka *Iziz *Fred Jawa *Fodani *Stan *Blizz *Akial, el único jawa conocido que sirvió en la Orden Jedi.Paarty On! }} Los jawas (pronunciado /d͡ʒɑ:wə/)The New Essential Guide to Alien Species eran típicamente pequeños roedores nativos de Tatooine. Eran carroñeros apasionados, que buscaban tecnología para la venta o el comercio en los desiertos profundos en sus enormes transportes reptadores de las arenas. Una banda de jawas fue responsable de localizar a C-3PO y a R2-D2 y vendérselos al tío de Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars. Otra tribu de jawas, dirigida por Tteel Kkak, encontró al rancor de Jabba el Hutt. Tenían fama de estafadores, ya que les gustaba vender equipos viejos a los granjeros de humedad. Sin embargo, eran seres extremadamente pasivos, y apenas opusieron resistencia a los colonos de su planeta a diferencia de otros nativos, como el pueblo de las arenas, en cambio veían a los extranjeros como una excelente oportunidad de hacer negocios. Biología y aparencia thumb|left|190px|Un par de jawas: uno con un [[Bláster de iones/Leyendas|bláster de iones y otro con un cerrojo de seguridad remoto.]] Los jawas eran fácilmente identificables por sus túnicas con capucha marrones tradicionales, aunque no era extraño que usaran otros colores. Otras características notables incluyeron sus brillantes ojos amarillos, su baja estatura y su lenguaje agudo y rápidamente hablado llamado Jawés. A través del estudio de cadáveres y restos óseos, los xenobiólogos Baobab descubrieron que los jawas parecían criaturas demacradas, como roedores, con rostros encogidos y ojos amarillos. Investigaciones conflictivas sugieren que los jawas y los Incursores Tusken, dos especies nativas de Tatooine, originalmente evolucionaron de la misma especie extinta, los kumumgah,''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' ya que ambas tienen marcadores genéticos comunes, mientras que otra investigación sugiere que los jawas se originaron de los humanos.''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela En todo momento, las caras de los jawa permanecieron oscurecidas por una cubierta de tela para retener la humedad, ocultar su identidad y disipar el calor de su cuerpo. Las piedras preciosas de color naranja pulido estaban incrustadas dentro de la tela para proteger la visión sensible de los jawas de la luz solar brillante. Las únicas partes físicas que quedaban expuestas eran sus manos, que tenían mechones de pelo en las palmas. Los jawas eran famosos por su olor increíblemente potente. Repulsivo para la mayoría de las especies, este olor contenía cantidades increíbles de información, como la identidad de otros jawas, la salud, el linaje del clan, la última comida, la madurez, la excitación e incluso su estado de ánimo.Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale Su olor se vio agravado por una solución misteriosa que los jawas sumergían en sus ropas para retener la humedad, y su punto de vista respecto a bañarse era que representaba un desperdicio de preciosa agua, lo que atraía a oleadas de insectos que se reunían en las hendiduras de sus maderas. Los jawas desarrollaron varios rasgos importantes de supervivencia, como una visión nocturna excepcional y un sistema inmunitario fuerte. La temperatura corporal normal de un jawa es de 46 ° C (116 ° F), lo que resultó en un metabolismo alto y un sistema digestivo eficiente que extraía todos los nutrientes necesarios de la dieta básica jawa de la calabaza Hubba. Sociedad y cultura right|thumb|200px|Una fortaleza jawa en las colinas del desierto. Los jawas eran una especie de carroñeros compulsivos y comunas que pasaban la mayor parte de su vida dedicándole a la recolección, en los desiertos de Tatooine, en búsqueda de cualquier chatarra, droide o parte mecánica dejada por milenios de viajes estelares y avances tecnológicos, donde el clima seco de Tatooine conservó casi todos los escombros. La mayoría de los no jawas consideraban a los jawas como carroñeros y ladrones, una descripción que la mayoría de los Jawas realmente encontraban agradable. El lema no oficial de los jawas no era buscar usos en un artículo recuperado, sino más bien imaginar a alguien más que pudiera encontrar un uso para él. Y esto se evidenció en su búsqueda interminable de mercancías con las que comerciar con casi cualquier ser con el que se encontraban los jawas. Tenían una sensación instintiva de maquinaria y electrónica, notoria por saber cómo hacer que un equipo funcione lo suficientemente bien como para venderlo. Organización social thumb|left|170px|Un Jefe de Clan jawa. Los jawas vivían en familias de clanes separadas, cada una con territorios distintos y separados para vivir y hurgar. Cada reptador de las arenas era dirigido por un Jefe de Clan, que era un macho. Sin embargo, la operación general del clan jawa era supervisada por una mujer chamán. Una hembra jawa se convertía en chamán al poseer algún tipo de habilidad de la Fuerza con la cual realizaba “magia”, superaba una enfermedad acompañada de una visión alucinante o era elegida y entrenada como la sucesora de la actual chamán.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Se creía que las chamanes poseían la capacidad de predecir el futuro, y realizaban hechizos, maleficios y bendiciones para proteger al clan y garantizar el bienestar de todos los miembros del clan. Este título les dio un gran respeto en todo el clan, lo cual era extraño en la sociedad jawa, en gran parte patriarcal, y esto permitió que la chamanes asumiera una posición en la que debían ser consultados y se les pedía a menudo su sabiduría. Con la posición importante dentro de la sociedad, la chamán no viaja en el reptador de la arenas, y en su lugar, permaneció dentro de la seguridad de la fortaleza del clan. Aparte de las chamanes, a las mujeres se les mostraba poco respeto en la sociedad jawa. La actividad principal en la vida de un jawa era buscar y comerciar dentro de sus vehículos reptadores de la arenas. Al llegar a la edad adulta, los jawas eran elegidos para trabajar en sus reptadores de las arenas y participar en la búsqueda del tesoro, la búsqueda, el comercio y la reventa de productos útiles encontrados en los desiertos. Todos los jawas restantes vivían dentro de fortalezas, enclavados en el desierto donde se almacenaban sus mercancías recolectadas, y los niños jawa podían nacer y crecer con seguridad. Los recolectores jawas regresarían a sus fortalezas antes de que comenzara la temporada de tormentas de Tatooine. Estas fortalezas tenían altos muros hechos con grandes trozos de naves estelares viejas y destrozadas para protegerse contra el pueblo de las arena, los dragones Krayt y las tormentas de arena de Tatooine. right|thumb|220px|Jawas trabajando para salvar un [[Deslizador terrestre X-34/Leyendas|deslizador terrestre X-34 estrellado.]] Una vez al año, justo antes de la temporada de tormentas en Tatooine, todos los clanes jawa se reunirían en la gran cuenca del Mar de Dunas para la reunión anual de intercambio. Numerosos reptadores de las arenas convergían y los jawas se reunían para intercambiar sus mercancías recolectadas. Otros asuntos entre clanes también eran atendidos, como la comparación de datos de navegación del desierto en constante cambio y la organización de matrimonios para garantizar la diversidad cultural y genética. Adhiriéndose a sus instintos carroñeros, era bastante común que diferentes clanes familiares intercambiaran a sus hijos e hijas por matrimonio a través de un intenso intercambio o acuerdo comercial.Secrets of Tatooine Un término común Jawa para esto era el comercio de 'mercancía matrimonial'. A los jawas les pareció aceptable consumar sus matrimonios en público.Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale Idioma left|thumb|Un ejemplo de Jawés escrito. Los jawas hablaban Jawés, un lenguaje variable al azar que era difícil de interpretar debido a su velocidad de habla extremadamente alta, y el uso del olor de los jawas para agregar énfasis y tono a sus palabras. Para permitir a los jawas negociar y comerciar más fácilmente con otras especies, se basaron en una forma simplificada del Jawés, el Idioma Comercial Jawa, que eliminaba el uso del aroma en el idioma y era aprendido fácilmente por especies que comúnmente trataban con comerciantes jawa. Dieta Los jawas disfrutaban comiendo squills por su carne dura y picante. Una vez, un clan jawa tomó una cápsula de transporte Imperial después de que se estrellara, y encontró a varios squills adentro, y se contentaron al obtener una cena gratis y su chatarra.Tatooine Sojourn Historia thumb|right|Un par de jawas. Los jawas eran originalmente descendientes de la especie kumumgah que solía vivir en Tatooine mucho antes de la formación de la República Galáctica y mucho antes de que el planeta fuera incluso un desierto. Durante la era previa a la República, en algún momento antes del 25.200 ABY, los rakata del Imperio Infinito castigaron a los kumumgah por desafiar su autoridad al desatar un bombardeo orbital que redujo la superficie del exuberante planeta Tatooine en poco más que vidrio fundido, que finalmente se desmoronó y se convirtió en arena del desierto.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Este cambio climático extremo dividió a los kumumgah en dos razas: los altos ghorfas (que evolucionaron hasta convertirse en el pueblo de las arenas) y los cortos jawas.The New Essential Chronology Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, los jawas hablaron de sí mismos de una manera que sugería que no estaban relacionados con el pueblo de las arenas y que tampoco eran nativos de Tatooine. Se desconoce si esto es verdad o si es una estratagema para distanciarse de sus primos más violentos. Además, debido al hecho de que el pueblo de las arenas conocía su historia a partir de narraciones orales de generaciones anteriores, es discutible si los jawas siquiera sabían de la historia. El análisis de antiguas esculturas de piedra encontradas en numerosos mundos, incluidos Corellia e incluso Coruscant, llevó a los científicos de la División Arqueológica Imperial en el 1 DBY a proponer la hipótesis de que estas esculturas eran de origen jawa y que su raza una vez viajó entre las estrellas. No se sabe si un análisis posterior demostró que su hipótesis es cierta.Star Wars Galaxies - Terminal mission "Jawas Were Spacefarers!" left|thumb|Un encuentro de intercambio jawa. Aproximadamente en el 3.959 ABY, después de lo que se creía que era una oportunidad minera importante, la Corporación Czerka trajo muchos reptadores de las arenas a Tatooine, aunque abandonaron el planeta poco después de descubrir la naturaleza inestable de los minerales locales. Al abandonar el planeta, los jawas adoptaron rápidamente a los reptadores de las arenas, quienes los usarían como casas móviles. Los reptadores de las arenas abandonados cambiaron radicalmente la civilización jawa, sirviendo como fortalezas móviles para las tribus jawa en busca de materiales para recolectar en los desiertos. Estos vehículos sirvieron como testimonio de las habilidades de los jawa para descubrir métodos inusuales y poco ortodoxos de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, y requerían un mantenimiento continuo para mantenerse en funcionamiento. A medida que los colonos se asentaron en Tatooine, los jawas no fueron tan hostiles hacia ellos como la gente de las arenas. En sus reptadores de las arenas recién adquiridos, los jawas recorrían el desierto, recogiendo droides viejos o equipo dejado por los granjeros de humedad y otros colonos, y luego los vendían a cualquier cliente dispuesto o los cambiaban por otra cosa. A veces, los jawas robaban cosas que llamaban su atención, lo que hacía que los colonos los consideraran como poco confiables. Presumiblemente, utilizaban el dinero obtenido de sus tratos para adquirir suministros u otras necesidades de los colonos u otros jawas. thumb|right|200px|Jawas capturando [[Ronto/Leyendas|rontos salvajes.]] Los jawas también emigraron a otros planetas desiertos, como Ryloth y Florrum, y a planetas de basura, como Raxus Prime, que era el hogar del clan Meeknu. Uno incluso fue visto en el planeta Genon, y varios en el planeta Coruscant. Otro planeta donde los jawas estuvieron presentes era Arcan IV. Cuando el Jedi Dass Jennir viajó a Orvax IV en el 19 ABY, dos de sus compañeros, que pertenecían a especies de tamaño pequeño, se disfrazaron como jawas, lo que implica que no eran una vista inusual en este planeta.Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 En el 0 ABY, un grupo de jawas en Tatooine deshabilitó a R2-D2 y lo llevó a su reptador de las arenas donde también se encontraba C-3PO. Los jawas luego le vendieron los droides a Owen Lars.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] En el 4 DBY, Tteel Kkak, un capitán jawa de un reptador de las arenas, descubrió un rancor durante el rescate de la nave estrellada Grizzid, el cual le entregó a Jabba Desilijic Tiure.A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, un grupo de 480 jawas fue transportado a Endor como parte de una expedición con fondos privados para rescatar el valioso hardware de los restos que quedaron allí después de la batalla. Según los informes, se amotinaron, formando una banda de bandidos itinerantes que se aprovechaban de cualquier visitante que llegara a la luna. En el 17 DBY, algunos jawas fueron llevados a la fuerza a Salto 5, en el Corredor de los Contrabandistas, para que ayudaran a reparar un equipo Imperial dañado.La Nueva Rebelión Equipamiento y tecnología thumb|left|150px|Unos jawas con ojos rojos salen de su reptador de las arenas. Los jawas rara vez portaban armas debido a su naturaleza pasiva habitual. Sin embargo, confiaban principalmente en los bláster de iones que disparaban rayos de energía para desactivar a los droides y en los cerrojos de seguridad para mantenerlos bajo control. La mayoría de los jawas también llevaban varias herramientas para reparar droides. También eran expertos en crear droides personalizados, improvisados a partir de piezas de repuesto de otros droides. Estos droides monstruos, como se les llamaba, podían diseñarse especialmente para las necesidades específicas de un cliente.The New Essential Guide to Droids Entre bastidores En ''Ataque de los Clones'', a Obi-Wan se le ofrece una taza de "Jugo de Jawa" en un restaurante de Coruscant. thumb|right|150px|Jawas en [[Pod Jawa|pods explorando el Mar de Dunas como se muestra en Super Star Wars.]] Ninguna fuente canónica ha revelado cómo se ve un jawa debajo de su capucha. En las tomas detrás de escena de ''El Retorno del Jedi'', los jawas tienen cabezas cuadradas cubiertas de tela negra con grandes ojos amarillos que parecen mecánicos. Sin embargo, este es un disfraz y, por lo tanto, puede no representar su apariencia canónica. La novela original de Star Wars implica una posible relación familiar entre los jawas y los Incursores Tusken. También describe a los jawas como roedores y los compara con los humanos evolucionados, aunque podrían ser meras metáforas. The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot los llama como "habitantes subhumanos de Tatooine", y ''The Visual Dictionary'' dice que "sus rostros de roedores son notablemente feos". Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República plantea la teoría de que quizás los jawas, junto con los ghorfasStar Wars Galaxies - Terminal mission "Jawas Were Spacefarers!" son, de hecho, humanos, o al menos están relacionados con ellos. Durante el diálogo con el narrador de historias de la tribu en la aldea del pueblo de las arenas, si el personaje principal, Revan, pregunta si las similitudes entre los que fueron capturados por los rakata y los colonos humanos son físicos o sociales, HK-47 comentará: "Precaución: Maestro , si quieres sugerir que la humanidad está ancestralmente vinculada a la antigua Tatooine, tensarás su sistema de creencias a su lamentable máximo de sacos de carne". El gremio de tejedores en el juego de computadora Loom, de Lucasfilm Ltd., se parece a los jawas. Según el libro de Stephen J. Sansweet, Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible, los jawas fueron la pieza central en uno de los casos más extraños de infracción de derechos de autor relacionados con Star Wars. En 1978, pequeñas criaturas encapuchadas con ojos brillantes que Neil Young llamó "Roadeyes" comenzaron a acompañar al rockero en el escenario durante una gira de conciertos, en una película de la gira y en la portada del álbum ''Rust Never Sleeps''. Apariciones * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' * * * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Episodio I Racer'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *"Nomad" * *''Star Wars 24: Infinity's End, Part 2'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Paarty On!'' * * * * *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''General Grievous 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *'' '' * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' * * *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Darth Vader and Son'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' * * * * * * * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Luke's Fate'' * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Super Star Wars'' * * *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' * *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' * *''Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Camie's Story'' * *''A New Beginning'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *"The One That Got Away" *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Han Solo's Rescue'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * * * * *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''La Última Orden'' cómics *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Apariciones ambiguamente canón *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * * thumb|right|250px|Un jawa [[LEGO mareado.]] * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars (1987 video game)'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' * *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * Categoría:Jawas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Especies roedoras inteligentes